Spellbound
by UtsuhoTetsuya
Summary: All wizards have their own 'color' when it comes to their magic. So what is first assistant prefect Akashi to do when the headmaster assigns him to guide a colorless wizard to find his 'color? AkaKuro -Wizard AU-
1. Chapter 1: Colorless

First and foremost… HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY IZA-CHAN. I LOVE YOU AND THIS IS MY GIFT TO YOU. SORRY I'M SO LATE BUT HEY AT LEAST IT WAS AFTER OUR FIRST HEARTWRENCHING BLOODY FINALS YEAH

Love this AU, love KnB, love AkaKuro, nough said.

(It has a bit of GoMxKuro start but it will end with a beautiful AkaKuro end~)

ENJOY THE FIRST PART OF THIS 3-PART STORY YAY

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Colourless<strong>

Teiko is known by all magical living beings. It was the school for the gifted; its academy curriculor and curriculum perfectly constructed by the five founders of the school. Rumour has it that there was one more unmentioned founder because the sixth founder had died before the school was fully established.

The students were divided by age and when necessary during games or activities, they would be divided by the dominant trait of their magical capabilities. These were determined by the 'color' of their magic. The descendants of the founders were the first to have their hair and eyes matching the 'color' of their magic. It was proven that only the five colors existed as dominant traits. Thus, they became the platform of differentiating wizards by 'color'.

As the years passed, the descendants of the founders never failed their ancestors as they excel in all that they do. However, for the first time in almost 4 centuries, all 5 descendants were born on the same year, raised in the same modern world and enrolled at the same time and age. These 5 descendants quickly made their name in the school as the 'true reincarnants' of the 5 founders due to their extremely similar traits with their ancestors.

They were known as the Generation of Miracles. Everyone had such high expectations for them.

However, they weren't considered the perfect generation due to the lack of trait of the sixth founder. But did the sixth founder really exist in the first place?

* * *

><p>"Alright class, today we will begin the basic casting spell and your first 'offense' magic. It consists of the main elements of the universe. Picture the element in your head and channel the energy through your body and into your wand. When you have done that, cast your magi-"<p>

_**BOOM**_

The whole class froze when a sudden explosion erupted from the other side of their sidewall. The explosion had caused a very visible hole between the two classes. The instructor sighed when she recognized the teen that had cast the 'fire' spell with plenty of enthusiasm from next door. Through the hole, she glared at the soot covered male student who still had a shocked face.

"Aomine." she started, "I am well aware that your current class is Wizardry History and you are not very fond of the subject but that does not give you the right to eavesdrop this class that you will still attend next week. Nor does it give you the right to attempt the spells that I have yet to teach you."

Aomine Daiki, a direct descendant of one of the founders, smiled cheekily and waved his wand around, clearing the soot from his face and fixing his hair. The teen waved his wand again and started fixing up the wall, "Sorry ma'am! Can't help it."

"You are forgiven." she replied curtly.

When the wall was covered up, she sighed. Aomine was the 'destructive' type of wizard. The teen was eager to learn and had a huge capacity for absorbing 'offense' spells. Luckily, he also had the tendency to pick up 'tidy' spells as well. Probably a good thing since he usually destroys the school premises. Aomine always won challenges engaged by his peers and seniors. Although he was a 'destructive' type, he had applausible control over the strength of his spells.

Downside was, he hated every other class that didn't involve some type of casting like history or potion-brewing. He hated those classes and would sneak out or skip it altogether. Some students and teachers wonder how on earth did he manage to pass those classes every semester.

The school was lucky Aomine was productive and not a slacker. The teachers rewarded him by appointing him as a prefect. The students respect him and many follow his lead despite his somewhat aloof demeanor. He did not disappoint his ancestor one bit because that was how the founder named Aomine was said to have acted in the archives of Teiko.

* * *

><p>A group of girls waited at the side of a corridor, waiting for a particular blond to walk pass them.<p>

"There he is!"

"Okay, calm down ladies."

"Is he looking?"

"He's looking, oh my goodness!"

Kise walked passed the group of female wizards and gave them a charming smile. The girls swooned and practically melted at his feet. The blond laughed heartily and continued walking to his classroom.

His senior, Kasamatsu Yukio, smacked him at the back of his head, "You idiot. Don't encourage them."

"Ow! That hurt!" Kise pouted like a small child, "Not my fault all the girls fall for me… Blame my great great great gramps."

Kise Ryouta, also a direct descendant of the founders, was a handsome young wizard with a face that could make every single female drop to their knees. The founder, Kise, was as a matter of fact, cursed by beauty. In a battle to defend the school against evil creatures; that felt the oncoming existence of trained wizards would threaten their existence, Kise was almost casted with a deadly spell.

In the final seconds before he collided with the spell, he had cast a 'repel' charm on himself. For some reason, the charm caused an opposite side effect of the horrific spell instead of completely repelling it. It was said that his face transformed into that of a graceful angel right afterwards. The effects could no longer be reversed by then and the curse was passed on from generation to generation.

Well, it wouldn't be considered a 'curse' anymore since it only brought benefits to the Kise line.

Kise Ryouta was famous as a charming student who easily influenced his fellow student body and teachers. He didn't excel in classes but he diligently attends them and offers assistance to those who need him. His lack in academic curriculum was overlooked by his sincerity in everything he does. Along with Aomine, he was appointed as a prefect. They needed someone with a voice of reason against the much stricter senior prefects and Kise was definitely someone who could go against them.

* * *

><p>"Ne ne Shin-chan…. What the hell are you doing?" Takao asked with wide curious eyes.<p>

Midorima pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "Reading."

"I can see that. But why on earth are you reading our senior's book? We won't learn those spells till next year or something!"

The two wizards were walking as Midorima continued reading the book without so much as glancing at his friend, "I've finished our book of spells and every other books we were given for this year. I'm merely preparing myself ahead."

"Or you're just you know, a genius or something."

"I beg the differ. You can do the same if you so wish to."

"Nope. Never. Not in a million years." replied Takao flatly.

Midorima Shintarou was a top student in classes that required memorisation of information and knowledge. He was a gifted wizard who could take in everything he chose to read or found interesting; almost like photographic memory in the human realm.

The founder, Midorima, was the smartest of the bunch. He had mastered all possible spells at a young age and had invented various new ones as well. Some of the books in Teiko's archives were hand-written works of Midorima from back in the ages. Many referred to the founder for guidance and technique. It was said that at any moment, Midorima could cast a spell that he had read or learned even after decades of not performing it or merely by memory of the spell.

Midorima Shintarou was no different. He could recite spells and incantations as though he had been casting them all his life when in fact he had merely read the spell or seen others perform it. If that wasn't enough, Midorima could also apply his magic in a double spell. Much similar to his ancestor, Midorima could create a new spell by joining two or more spells together.

Despite his amazing prodigy qualities, Midorima is somewhat a very humble student. He doesn't degrade others or criticise their techniques. He also doesn't boast about his talents and capabilities. He merely depicts his talents as his fate. Others are entitled to their own fine qualities. It is this very nature that attracts others around him.

It didn't come as a shock when he was appointed as a prefect. The teachers appreciated a smart student and others looked up to him and respected him as a person, not just as a descendant of one of the founders.

* * *

><p>Himuro peeked into the pot beside him, "Atsushi no offense, but that smells horrible."<p>

The purple-haired student gave his friend a lazy look then he continued staring at his pot filled with thick brown liquid. Everyone else in the classroom had created a runny red liquid. Then again, the instructor's potion was a vibrant blue liquid that smelled of freshly picked wildberries.

The instructor was going row by row, shaking his head, "No no no! You're all doing it wrong! Don't stir too hard, put the ingredients in the right order and fill the pot with your love, children!"

Himuro sighed, "No amount of love I have is going to fix this."

Murasakibara almost smiled at that comment but the instructor had started walking down their row. Again, the instructor shook his head and crossed his arms, "This just won't do…"

He walked past Himuro's and gave a tentative look, "If you stirred a little slower, you would have gotten it, son."

"I'll make a note." Himuro smiled.

The instructor moved towards Murasakibara's table and almost flinched, "What is that awful stench?! Is it… Oh dear, what have we here?"

Murasakibara shrugged, "A pot of loveless potion."

The class burst laughing while the instructor frowned, "I do wish you would take this class more seriously young sir."

The purple-haired teen took his ladle and put it in his pot, "It's true. I haven't stirred yet."

Murasakibara started stirring gently, creating an elegant whirlpool. Within seconds, the ugly brown liquid started turning into the amazing vibrant blue hue as their instructor's example. The whole class moved towards Murasakibara's pot, attracted by the much stronger fragrance of perhaps more than just berries. It smelled of an enchanted forest that was filled with luscious fruitful trees.

The instructor gasped and then applauded his own student. It shouldn't be shocking since Murasakibara was a direct descendant of one of the founders or perhaps to be more specific, he was the descendant of the original potion brewer. Potion brewing first came about when wizards discovered that spells simply weren't enough. Therefore, Murasakibara created a method to brew potions.

What started as an experiment later became one of the main tools of wizardry. Potion brewing required time and patience, technique and finesse, heart and soul. Murasakibara Atsushi wasn't the 'fastest' student but he was definitely the most skilled in potion brewing. His laid back character made it easier to approach him. He doesn't fight back or much less start an argument. He was appointed as a prefect for his intimidating features but for those who knew him, they knew that Murasakibara wouldn't harm a fly unless it ruined his concoction.

One thing about him is, he doesn't like anyone messing with his potions.

* * *

><p>The packed hallways during class interchanges were a hassle to be a part of. There has only been one student who didn't have to deal with it.<p>

"There he is."

"Oi move! He's here!"

"Watch out, it's Akashi…"

This student was a perfect example of everything a wizard could be. His name was Akashi Seijuurou. His scores in his academics were outstanding. His participation in activites was admirable. And everything he did was what one could consider flawless. His demeanor came off as arrogant, prideful and powerful.

Every time Akashi walked the hallways, the students would part and make a pathway for him alone. Akashi just has that aura where people would bow down to him. He wasn't cursed with power but he is the descendant of the leader of the founders. It automatically puts him on top of the food chain. Not many approached him and many would prefer never having to deal with him at all.

The founder, Akashi, was a man of authority. Without him to pull the founders together, there wouldn't have been a school for the gifted called Teiko. Akashi led his fellow companions to victories of wars and battles in order to form the perfect education system for their future wizards. He was the wizard that started it all and had fought for everyone else.

Akashi Seijuurou however had no battles to fight whatsoever but he was an amazing leader already. He lead his classroom, his own teams during the school activities and of course, the prefects. Akashi was strict with other students and gave them no room for mistakes when they were under him. Teachers respected him; his peers and seniors mostly feared him. Thus, he was appointed the first assistant of the head prefect, a perfect position for someone with his caliber and age.

However, his façade only applied to those outside of his inner circle of companions. The people he trusted most or treated as his equal often saw the real side of Akashi; the Akashi who smiles occasionally, laughs at random puns, sticks his tongue out when the food is not to his liking or throws his water into potted plants when it tastes weird. These traits of Akashi were only seen by the small group of friends he had.

Much similar to his ancestor, Akashi only confide himself with the descendants of the other founders. For some reason, the five students, Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryouta, Midorima Shintarou, Murasakibara Atsushi and Akashi Seijuurou, were inseparable. And together, they were called the Generation of Miracles.

* * *

><p>The mornings at Teiko sucked. Whose idea was it to make the stairs alive? The stairs were bitchy and literally took sides. The wooden staircases at Teiko couldn't move but it could shapeshift. And shapeshift it did. Some mornings the stairs were slides. Some mornings the stairs were vines and students would have to climb down or something. Some mornings the stairs were fluffy, like fur-fluffy. Best part of it all? The staircase of every building was a nullified zone for spells. Again, whose idea was that?<p>

And the stairs took sides. Literally. If a student hurt the stairs' feelings (yes it had feelings), he/she should prepare for at least a month of vengeful shapeshifting. Each step the student took down the stairs would be torture. No, the stairs do not hurt its students but it will make them suffer. The senior students who know better than to take the stairs would simply use the teleport spells or charms to travel up and down. But where's the fun in that?

Some of the smarter ones would compliment the stairs. These were the ones who always got to class on time. Classes were held daily and attendance was taken according to the professors and instructors. Some educators paid no heed towards attendance. They focus more on getting the lessons across to their students. Classes are replacable and all young wizards are allowed to attend the same lessons of different classes if they wish so. No one had the power to deny the students of knowledge.

The classes never last much longer than 2 hours and it is not permitted to conduct classes after sunset. The archives close around the same time and the fields and activity halls are closed as well. The only place left to go to is back to the students' own rooms or the common rooms. Magic was discouraged at night, as there is no plausible supervision. Students were also not allowed to leave the school premises or enter the closed sections of the school.

The ones who defend the school rules are the prefects. The prefects rotate their time and duties, making rounds around the school perimeters at night and catch the students who try to bend the rules. They keep a watchful eye for outsiders and ensure the safety of the school grounds. The prefects sacrifice sleep and energy almost everyday. It was the main reason why everyone loved the prefects and at the same dreaded choosing to become one.

It was an honor to be appointed as a prefect and was proof of the educators' trust but not everyone can do the job. Students can apply and go through probation for a month. At the end of probation, the head prefect will decide the wizard's worth and decide whether or not to send a letter of recommendation to the professors and instructors. The overall vote comes from the educator's decision. All in all, it was pretty damn difficult to be elected as a prefect.

Thus, came the extremely weird case of Kuroko Tetsuya.

Akashi sighed and rubbed the nape of his neck, "Would you mind repeating that, Nijimura?"

The head prefect, Nijimura Shuzo, passed Akashi a paper containing the information of Kuroko Tetsuya, "This guy is a prefect. Apparently. And he has never shown up for a single night duty. When I try to add his name to the duty board, it just erases itself. I asked the professors and they said that Kuroko was not entitled to night duty."

Akashi frowned, "How does that make him a prefect?"

Night duties were the prefects' pride. It was their main duty and was fairly given out to all prefects.

Nijimura shook his head, "I don't know. Honestly, I don't remember even having him for probation."

"Which means he was elected by them. When?"

"He's in your year, I thought you'd know."

Akashi waved his wand over the paper, letting the contents reveal itself. A picture of Kuroko pops up but Akashi failed to recognize him, "I've never seen him before. How strange. I'll look into it."

"I'll leave it to you then."

Akashi assembled his group of comrades in the prefects' common room during an extended period of class interchange. He allowed them to see Kuroko's face and explained the situation to them.

Kise was the first to speak, "How have we never seen a guy our age before? He's got blue hair for god's sake!"

Aomine digged his ear with his pinky and casually pointed out, "If they picked him, he's got to be good right? Why bother?"

"I rarely admit this, but Aomine has a point. We are in no position to argue their decision." Midorima added.

"We're not questioning their judgement." Akashi continued, "I'm merely requesting that we find out more about our mysterious prefect."

"Why?" Aomine questioned curiously.

"I could find his classes if you want me to." Kise offered.

While the four were discussing, Murasakibara was staring at the pop out of Kuroko's face. All of a sudden, he lifted up his hand, "I've seen him before."

Akashi turned towards the purple-haired teen, "What? Where?"

"In class. He sleeps. A lot. More than I do."

And that was saying something. Murasakibara only enjoyed brewing potions and casting certain spells so he usually slept during other classes.

Akashi contemplated to himself before ordering, "Ryouta, go ahead and confirm his classes."

"On it."

"Daiki, engage conversation with him and if you can, bring him here."

Aomine groaned but then sighed, "Fine."

"Atsushi, find out his room and guard it tonight."

"Roger~" came the reply from Murasakibara.

"Shintarou, see if you can find anything about him in the archives. I would like to know more about him."

Midorima acknowledged the order by a simple nod.

Kise suddenly asked, "Why not just ask him?"

The red-haired teen pursed his lips, "I have a feeling we won't be able to somehow."

* * *

><p>The next day, Kise ran through Kuroko's classes with Aomine. The blond's frown matched Aomine's.<p>

"Aominecchi…"

"Yeah I noticed…"

Kuroko Tetsuya had been having the same classes as Aomine and Murasakibara for the whole semester.

Kise straightened up, "Okay. Just find the kid with blue hair. Lighter shade than yours and you'll be good to go."

That sounded easy enough. But it wasn't in the least. Aomine went through every row in class but did not see a single person with baby blue hair. That was bizarre. Aomine didn't panic. Maybe he just started looking for Kuroko the day the teen decided not to show up for class. Guess what? He didn't find Kuroko at all the whole day in the next classes.

* * *

><p>Murasakibara used the archives to look for Kuroko's room. If the students wanted to, they could make their room number unseeable. Luckily, Kuroko's was visible to everyone. With the room number in mind, Murasakibara went to class.<p>

Once seated, he turned to look at where Kuroko usually sat but someone else had occupied it. He looked around for the young male wizard but saw no one like Kuroko. Slightly disturbed by Kuroko's lack of presence, Murasakibara continued checking for Kuroko in the upcoming classes but he never saw the blue-haired wizard.

Murasakibara headed to Kuroko's room and waited somewhere nearby the wooden door. He sacrificed his night duty just to dully stare at Kuroko's door that was never opened or closed throughout the whole night.

* * *

><p>Midorima had nothing. The archives didn't have anything about Kuroko Tetsuya. No family history, no previous schools or academy, no status, nada. That was troublesome. Not wanting to return back to Akashi empty handed, the green-haired teen decided to question some of the professors about Kuroko.<p>

"Oh Kuroko? Well he passes my classes if that is what you are asking."

"I don't know a student named Kuroko."

"Ah the prefect? Well, he's a wonderful student in my class!"

"Kuroko? As in Kuroko Tetsuya? He doesn't attend my class but he doesn't fail them either."

Midorima scratched his forehead. Okay, so half the educators don't even know him and the other half that do would either praise him or simply state that he was passable.

'_At least he exists…'_

* * *

><p>Akashi was pissed. In his own way. He had yet to meet Kuroko and the teen was like an invisible wizard of some sort since none of them could spot him. It had been three days since Nijimura first introduce the 'Kuroko Tetsuya' case to him. Who the hell was Kuroko?<p>

There was a meeting held at the prefects' common room but still no sign of Kuroko. That was why Akashi was pissed. No prefect had the right to skip the meetings unless he/she was called by a professor and had informed Akashi or Nijimura beforehand. In the end, Akashi put the case aside and went on to carry out his night duty.

There had been various sightings of unknown creatures around the borders of the school but it didn't seem to pose any threat. Night duty was a dangerous job. The prefects are in fact risking their lives to defend the school and protect the students. On most nights, nothing happens. When this prolongs, some prefects tend to slack off and doze during shifts. It irritated Akashi.

Akashi would make rounds around the school and check all the staircases to ensure no wizards were up to no good. It didn't matter whether the students stayed up late, as long as they were up in their rooms and nowhere near the staircases that would lead them downstairs and elsewhere.

The staircases didn't react to the prefects because at night, the staircases slept. It also acts as a warning alarm. If it felt a single foot, it would claw the foot and cause the student to scream or shout. The staircase didn't allow anyone up or down after dark.

Which was why Akashi froze when he heard clear footsteps coming down the staircase of the lone tower. The staircase of the tower led to only one empty room on the highest floor. As far as Akashi was concerned, no one dared to go up there using the stairs due to the more vicious trait of the staircase that never relented from its thorny vines shapeshift form. No one knew what the room looked like either to transport themslves there.

Akashi didn't usually check there but somehow that night he did. The footsteps grew louder and that was when the red head realised. Whoever it was that was coming down, he or she was stepping down on the original wood of the stairs and not struggling on thorny vines or any of the sorts.

The light cascaded from an open window revealed that the thorny vines were receeding and making way for a single person. Moonlight shone on the wizard's face and Akashi's eyes widened. It was no other than Kuroko Tetsuya.

"You-"

Kuroko was looking out the window when he spoke, "There is a wizard outside. He is running in the forests, teriffied. He sleepwalked himself there. It'd be best if you go retrieve him."

Akashi looked confused.

Kuroko turned to him, his face almost void of emotion but his voice cut through Akashi like glass, "Please go after him."

It took two seconds before Akashi registered the information and nodded. He left the tower and called upon the nearest prefects he had spotted. The prefects didn't question how Akashi knew about the lost wizard. They scurried the forests and finally found a sobbing, shivering teen. Akashi was at lost for words.

When he returned to the tower, the main door was locked and sealed by thorny vines.

* * *

><p>"There was no way he was up that tower." Aomine flatly pointed out, "No one has the key to that place!"<p>

"Could it be that Kuroko actually lives up there?" asked Kise in a freaked out voice.

"I doubt it." Midorima continued, "The tower is said to have absolutely nothing in there. Our professor herself told us."

"Could be lies." Murasakibara shrugged.

Akashi shook his head, "The fact is, I saw him. He does exist. That means, no more excuses from here on that neither of you couldn't find him."

"What if he stays up that tower all locked up?" Kise questioned.

Akashi sighed, "Shintarou, what were the classes that the professors said Kuroko excelled in?"

Midorima rubbed his chin, "Wizardry History."

The red head tilted his head, "Oh. Well that makes sense since Daiki skips those classes and Atsushi doesn't have them."

"Hey!"

"When is your class, Aominecchi?"

The blue-haired teen sighed, "Today… Fine, I'll go, bring the kid here and call you guys when I get him."

And that was exactly what he did. Aomine entered the classroom and was applauded by his professor, "Oh you came Aomine! I do hope you don't plan on sleeping or sneaking out."

"Nope! Not today."

He sat down at an empty seat and allowed the professor to babble on and on about the hardships the founders went through to establish the school. In the mean time, he scanned the classroom, looking for a sleeping wizard as how Murasakibara had described. Then, it dawned on him, _'Greenie said Kuroko excelled in this class. That means he wouldn't be sleeping.'_

"Anyone has the answer? How about you Aomine?"

Aomine froze, "Pardon?"

"Do you know who Akashi referred to when they almost lost the battle against the flesh-eating ghouls at Seirin?"

"No, I'm sorry prof. Can't answer that."

Suddenly, the student next to Aomine lifted his hand.

"Yes, Kuroko."

Aomine froze again. Did the professor just say-

"He referred to the Time Keeper." spoke a soft yet defiant voice.

"Yes, that is correct! Thank you, Kuroko."

Aomine slowly turned his head and no, he did not scream but how on earth did he not notice the wizard with baby blue hair sitting right next to him.?

"Kuroko? K-Kuroko Tetsuya?" asked the shocked prefect. He was quite shock at how articulate he was despite his heart beating so fast.

Kuroko turned to Aomine and nodded, "Yes, that would be me."

Aomine gulped and stood up, "Prof please forgive me but there are urgent matters that Kuroko and I need to deal with as prefects you know so we'll just take our leave."

The professor looked baffled, "Excuse me?"

Aomine grabbed Kuroko by the arm and took out some powder from his pocket. He recited some words and threw the powder at their feet. Just like that, they teleported from the class and into the prefects' common room.

Kuroko landed gracefully on one of the couches while Aomine fell on his bottom. Kuroko was perfectly calm and did not seem the least bit disturbed by Aomine's previously forceful nature. Aomine groaned in pain before standing up and creating 4 wisps in his hand. He whispered to them, "I got him." before releasing them.

The wisps moved swiftly from his hand and out of the common room. He and Kuroko later engage a staring contest while waiting for four other prefects to transport into the common room.

Two minutes later, Kuroko was engaging staring contests with five prefects.

Akashi was the first to speak, "Kuroko, it's a pleasure to meet you again."

"Pleasure's all mine. I don't mean to sound rude or anything but why am I here?"

Kise finally burst, "We've been trying to get to you for like four days now! How is it that we can't even see you on a regular basis? Do you even attend all your classes?"

Kuroko nodded, "I do. And if I'd known that you were searching for me, I would have stayed in your sight longer."

"What does that even mean?!" Kise flailed his arms.

"I'm cursed by vision. If you try too hard to see me, you won't. I have been walking pass all of you this past week. Sadly, the only one who actually saw me was Akashi."

"Okay, time out." Aomine interevened, "Next question. Why are you a prefect? When did you become one? Who elected you?"

Kuroko opened his mouth to speak but then he stopped. Instead he took out his wand and waved it in the air, creating a water portal. Soon, the headmaster's face popped out, "Good afternoon, sir."

"_**Ah! Good afternoon, Kuroko!"**_

'_He's directly contacting the headmaster!'_ was everyone's collective thought.

Kuroko stared at the man through the water portal and said, "2 weeks."

The headmaster suddenly burst out laughing, _**"Wow I expected a shorter time than that! Where are they?"**_

Kuroko turned the portal so that the headmaster was facing the Generation of Miracles.

"_**Hello gentlemen!"**_

There were various polite replies from the five standing prefects.

"_**I see you've met our newly appointed prefect Kuroko Tetsuya!"**_

"Newly appointed?" repeated three of them.

"_**Yes! I see him fit as a prefect and waited to see how long it would take for the prefect board to notice him. Took you quite some time! Well I hope you'll guide him through the duty rosters and let him meet the other prefects as well."**_

"Yes sir." Akashi replied automatically.

"_**Kuroko, I would like to speak to Akashi alone."**_

Kuroko nodded and stood up. He passed the water portal to Akashi and smiled at the headmaster, "Thank you sir."

Everyone saw the warmth in the headmaster's eyes as he replied to Kuroko with a sincere smile, _**"You are most welcome, Kuroko."**_

When the headmaster faced Akashi, he spoke softly, _**"I'll need Nijimura too."**_

"I understand." Akashi faced the group of prefects, "Make sure Kuroko catches up with the rules and duties."

Akashi used a handful of powder in the pocket of his robe to transport him and the water portal to Nijimura's class where he would retrieve the head prefect to speak privately with the headmaster. The headmaster's quarters and office were of unknown location and only those with his permission could contact him.

Kuroko must have had personal contact with the headmaster for him to contact the man casually.

And that was exactly what Midorima questioned him about, "Are you by any chance related to the headmaster?"

Kuroko joined the group of prefects that simply started walking across the halls of the school after Akashi left, "Um.. No? I mean, I call him dad sometimes but he hates that."

"You call him what?" asked Kise, eyes bulging wide open.

"Hey I do too sometimes." Aomine points out with his hands behind his back. Then he stopped walking, "Wait. You're the 'Tetsu' Satsuki won't stop talking about?!"

Kuroko's eyes sparked with recognition, "Ah Momoi, how is she?"

"Good. But seriously, you're the Tetsu she's always talking about?"

Kuroko nodded. Immediately the group of prefects was struck with unspoken truth. Momoi Satsuki was the headmaster's precious daughter. She attends the school and the headmaster himself would interrogate whoever approaches her in a more intimate way. Thus, Kuroko may or may not have approached her as more than a friend or something. Or it could be the other way around.

Aomine had an awestruck look on his face, "Wow… Do you have any idea how much she talks about you?"

Kise butts in though before Kuroko could answer, "Why does she talk about you to Aominecchi?"

Kuroko lifted his hands in surrender, "I have no idea. All I did was fix her hair when she messed up a potion and it exploded in her face. Oh and she and Aomine are childhood friends I think. She calls him Dai-chan."

"Oh god, don't. Don't even say it." Aomine groaned.

"Kuro-chin always sleeps in class ne~?"

Kuroko nodded slowly, "I guess I do. Is that not allowed as a prefect?"

Midorima almost smiled, "If it weren't allowed, Aomine and Murasakibara wouldn't be walking with us right now."

"Hey!"

"Alright, we're here." Midorima announced as they made a final right turn. They had ended up at the archives of Teiko, "First thing you need to know as a prefect, are your fellow prefects."

* * *

><p>When Akashi made a rather dramatic entrance in Nijimura's class, the whole classroom and the professor paused. The professor gave Akashi a questioningly look, "May I assist you with anything, Akashi?"<p>

Before Akashi could speak, the portal in his hand spoke, _**"Ah yes! Professor Aida! I need to see Nijimura if you don't mind."**_

Professor Aida's face was priceless, "Is that-"

"Yes." Akashi sighed, "It's the headmaster."

"Well…okay then. Nijimura, please join Akashi."

Nijimura got up awkwardly from his seat and bowed to his professor when he walked pass her. Akashi led the way to an empty classroom and placed the water portal on a high table where the headmaster could see the two of them.

"_**So, you've met our newest prefect."**_

"Yes."

"No."

The headmaster raised his eyebrows at Akashi.

The red head gestured his hands towards Nijimura, "I'll get them acquainted soon enough."

"_**Very well. Now, I'd like to discuss Kuroko's special terms as a prefect with the two of you."**_

The two prefects nodded obediently and listened as the headmaster cleared his throat and prepared for a long speech or something like that.

"_**Kuroko Tetsuya isn't a regular wizard. His magic has no 'colour'. As absurd as that sounds, it is true. Now, I appointed him as a prefect because of that very reason. I want the two of you to…y'know, try to colorize him."**_

"Why doesn't he have a colour?" asked Nijimura.

The headmaster sighed heavily, _**"Unlike most of us, his parents didn't encourage 'magic', and thus he didn't have the chance to find his color; a late bloomer if you might call him. I have only recently discovered him during a mishap. With his parents' permission, we managed to enroll him in Teiko a few weeks ago. Now, due to his irriversible curse, many can't actually…see him. I wasn't really surprised that it took you boys two weeks to actually get curious about him. Has he explained his curse to you?"**_

"Somewhat" Akashi shrugged, "He says we can't see him if we try too hard."

"_**True that. So, make sure he is acquainted with everyone and guide him to his color. Whatever it may be."**_

Akashi raised an eyebrow, "Are you implying that the 'descendants'-" the red head made air quote gestures with a roll of his eyes, "-of the founders help this poor soul find his color simply because our ancestors themselves were the first generation to separate wizards by the 'color' of our magic?"

The headmaster nodded his head slowly, _**"Yes, that would be accurate."**_

"And what's my function in all of this?" Nijimura asked with a frown.

"_**You-"**_ the headmaster pointed to Nijimura, "-_**babysit. Aomine is aggressive. Kise is overwhelming. Midorima is almost rude if not antisocial. Murasakibara is ignorant. And Akashi is….Akashi."**_

"I'm right here." Akashi crossed his arms.

"_**Which is why I assumed you know how you are."**_

Both Akashi and Nijimura seemed restless. They didn't like having a new prefect that was not appointed a prefect because he deserved it. A prefect had reputation in the classroom and in performance of their duties. A prefect was appointed for his or her courage to be responsible and disciplined to a necessary degree.

The headmaster snapped his fingers when the two prefects started to look away from the portal, lost in their own thoughts, _**"Hey hey. Eyes on me."**_

"Sorry sir." Nijimura voiced out for both him and Akashi.

"_**I know that look in your eyes. Do you boys honestly think I appointed Kuroko Tetsuya just for the sole fact of your guidance? I could have simply appointed you to guide him as a normal wizard but I didn't. He is a prefect because I deemed him qualified to be a prefect. Are you questioning my decision?"**_

"No sir." the two prefects replied in sync.

"_**I do apologise that my intervention in the duty roster has preceed your judgement of Kuroko."**_

Nijimura's eyes widened, "The night duties…"

"_**That. Is actually what I meant to discuss about. Kuroko is not allowed to proceed with night duties. That is the only duty that he is forbid to carry out."**_

The two went into frenzy, voicing out opinions, bouncing them off each other for almost 10 seconds.

"What? Why?"

"Sir I strongly disagree"

"Night duties are kind of important, may I remind you?"

"It's our pride as prefects sir!"

The headmaster hardened his face, _**"Enough."**_ he spoke not even above a whisper but with enough authority to silence both Akashi and Nijimura. He sighed again before continuing, _**"I have my reasons. I do not have permission to disclose the reason without Kuroko's consent but trust me. It is a very valid reason."**_

Akashi chuckled, "What? He's afraid of the dark?"

It was meant to be a light joke but it came out with a slight sarcastic undertone and the headmaster was not pleased with that at all.

"_**On second thought, Nijimura, I'm putting Kuroko Tetsuya completely under Akashi and the um…what did they call them again? Oh! The generation of miracles."**_

Akashi was baffled and tried to defend himself but the headmaster didn't allow it.

"_**That is all I have to say to the both of you. Have a good day gentlemen."**_

In a split second the water portal shattered and disappeared into thin air.

Nijimura had a hand on his hip, "Nice going there."

Akashi glared at him, "Shut up, you got off babysitting because of me."

"And what makes you think I'm officially off babysitting duty? He's going to magically dissect me if you screw this up."

"How hard can it be to find Kuroko Tetsuya's colour?"

"The fact that the big guy literally assigned you guys for it, then it must be a really big identity crisis."

Akashi sighed as the two started walking out of the classroom, "Fine. If I need help, I'll refer to you. And everyone needs to actually meet him so, meeting tonight?"

"Yeah I'll arrange it."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> PART 2 NEXT WEEK YAY


	2. Chapter 2: Blue and Green

Happy Halloween nerds~ I love you guys so much! Okay, so this story is taking a different toll because I think now it's a little more interesting and fun to write! I'm gonna torture AkaKuro so badly after how fluffy my latest oneshot was muahahahahaha

No, not really but yes actually yes.

Have fun reading!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Blue and Green<strong>

Kuroko had scanned all the faces and read through all the names and minor details of the prefects silently in his heart at one corner of the library. The records of the current prefects were all in his mind, their scowls and smiles etched into his memory. He closed the book and let out a relieved sigh. He could still feel the presence of the 'Generation of Miracles' as how the headmaster had referred to the colorful bunch.

Kuroko kept the book back from where Midorima had pulled it out and slowly made his way around the big archive. He found Aomine and Kise rather quickly. Both of them were asleep on one of the study tables for four. Kise was sleeping politely with half his face visible from the way his head was cradled in his arms. Aomine was sleeping in a more vulgar manner, light snores were heard from where his head was tilted back with an open book on his face.

"Okay, not Midorima…"

He continued walking through rows of shelves and paused when he spotted Murasakibara sitting on the ground, surrounded by floating…. recipe books? Kuroko reminded himself that the purple-haired teen was a descendant of the very first potion brewer so of course, various potion recipes would be intruiging to him. Kuroko nodded to himself and left Murasakibara to his own devices.

Finally, after passing by two more rows of shelves, he sees Midorima. The green-haired teen was reading a book in advance wizardry spells; something he had seen the senior wizards use when he passed by one of their classes.

Midorima glances to his side, "Kuroko." he acknowledged the teen, "All done?"

"Y-Yeah. What are you reading, if you don't mind me asking?"

"New spells."

"Our seniors' spells? Why? Did someone challenge you?"

Normal wizards would have laughed but this is Midorima. And Midorima would never laugh.

The green-haired wizard looked perplexed, "Why would that be my reason?"

"What is your reason then?"

"I simply wish to gain more knowledge to be better prepared for the future."

"Reasonable. But why spells?"

"We'll be learning them in the futu-"

Kuroko cut him off, "That's not what I meant. It is inevitable that we will learn them. Why risk boring yourself when the time comes for the professors to teach a spell you already know?"

Midorima became speechless. No one had questioned him so specifically before. Not even Takao.

"In my opinion, " Kuroko walked to the opposite shelf and traced his finger along a row of books, "-you should read things that they won't teach you. There is no harm in learning in advance but if you're a fast learner, then surely it would be a waste, right?"

Midorima watched as Kuroko pulled out a book and blew away the dust on top of it. The colorless wizard approached the green-haired teen and held out the book with a small smile, "This would be good for someone like you."

He read the cover and chuckled lightly, "Runes?"

Kuroko's smile widened, "I figured since you're good with spells, this will probably come in handy too. I know a few runes and it really helps when you want to do-" Kuroko flailed his arms, "-big magic."

"And what kind of big magic have you casted?"

Kuroko hummed, "Remember that time during broom practice? When four senior wizards collided mid-air and fell from 100 feet to the ground? They were all severely injured."

_There hadn't been a single accident under the supervision of a professor for the past century. When the four wizards collided mid-air in an attempt to switch brooms as a daredevil act, none of them were prepared to protect themselves from the impact to the ground. Two of them were bleeding from being impaled by their own broomsticks and the other two were unconscious because they had landed headfirst. _

_The other wizards screamed and cried out for help. The professor in charge quickly casted a healing bubble but it wasn't enough for the four of them together. The spell was complex and advanced and could not be performed without perfect practice. _

_Midorima was passing by the field at where the accident had happened. He was approached by some of the wizards of the class that was training. She had asked him to seek help from other instructors. Just before he left, he saw a massive healing bubble expanding from the middle of the field._

_Curious and shocked, he ran towards it. The professor in the bubble looked horrible but relieved. The healing bubble had started taking effect and was healing the 4 wizards at an alarming rate. Their woulds closed up, bones relocated and blood dispersed away as though they had never even bled out. _

_A healing bubble was constructed by the sheer strength of its caster. As a defense mechanism to the body, no wizard can create a healing bubble larger than their own body size. It was to avoid overexertion of one self. But the professor Midorima was looking at did not care for his own body, as long as his students were safe from future harm and pain._

_Midorima recognized one of the seniors in the crowd with him. He squeezed his way through and tugs his senior's robe, "What happened?"_

_"Freak accident. They were such idiots… But someone came and helped professor Kiyoshi expand his bubble using runes. It'll take more than it should from professor Kiyoshi to heal them but he didn't care. They could have died if he didn't do it immediately. We're lucky someone even knows what runes are."_

_Midorima asked where the rune maker was but his senior said the wizard had already left._

"It was you…" Midorima said softly due to shocked realisation.

Kuroko nodded, "I left to inform others. Professor Kiyoshi was so weak after that he couldn't walk for months. I was going to give him a message from Professor Aida that day. Next thing I knew I was carving rune marks around the injured wizards."

"How fascinating… Where did you learn it?"

Kuroko gave Midorima a warm smile, "A friend. He was good with runes but he doesn't remember me anymore. It's a long story actually.." Kuroko laughed sheepishly.

Midorima stared at the book now in his hands. He flipped it casually before closing it. He had never felt the need to study something out of their syllabus but somehow at that moment, he couldn't think of anything better to do.

"I know it's not something we'll be tested on or something that is knowledgable for our future classes but…it'll be useful in your daily life when the time comes."

Midorima gave Kuroko a genuine smile, "Thank you, Kuroko."

"You're welcome."

All of a sudden, the sound of stampeding footsteps neared them. In just a few seconds, Kise and Aomine along with Murasakibara; who was being dragged by the collar, appeared from the end of the aisle where Midorima and Kuroko were standing.

"Kuroko!" they exclaimed excitedly.

Kise hugged him, "Oh my god I thought you left without telling us!"

Aomine laughed sheepishly, "I thought we wouldn't be able to see you anymore!"

Murasakibara did not look impressed, "I thought of crushing the two of you for dragging me here."

Midorima sighed, "Alright, before we get kicked out by the librarian, let's go."

The four prodigies noisily made they way out of the library with Kuroko trailing behind them. The four failed to notice Kuroko's face that was a mixture of shock and fondness. The memory of his conversation with the headmaster from a fortnight ago repeated in his head continuously.

_Kuroko stood in front of the headmaster after being teleported to the room by the headmaster himself. He was shocked to be appointed as a prefect after only a few months of enrollment._

_"It's not that I'm ungrateful sir but why? I haven't done anything that would qualify me as a prefect."_

_The headmaster laughed softly, "I saw what you did the second night you were here."_

_Kuroko's eyes widened and he stuttered to explain, "I-I-"_

_"No need to explain, Kuroko."_

_The headmaster got off his luscious velvet chair and walked towards the young wizard till they were face to face. To Kuroko's astonishment, the headmaster suddenly kneeled on one knee in front of him, a common gesture of gratitude or submission._

_Kuroko stood dumbfounded before he too got on his knees, "Sir, please get up. I don't deserve your gratitude."_

_"Nonsense. You've been keeping watch ever since haven't you?"_

_The blue-haired wizard nodded mutely, "It's the least I could do. It's the only thing I knew how to do before you brought me here…"_

_'..before I…remembered about magic...' but Kuroko didn't voice it out._

_The headmaster smiled at Kuroko, "Let me help you find your color. There is a group of prefects that I'd like you to mingle with. They're called the Generation of Miracles; direct descendants of the founders. They can help you."_

_"I'm not a very approchable person and I doubt they'd want to voluntarily guide me…"_

_The headmaster laughed before grinning at Kuroko, "You'd be surprised at how clingy they will be around you, trust me."_

_"Why?"_

_A gentle hand carresses Kuroko's face, "Because I have faith that once they see you, they'll never take their eyes off you…"_

Kuroko smiled to himself. Realisation struck him, the four stayed with him at the library. They had the choice to return back to class or continue with whatever they wanted to do but they had stayed with him. Aomine and Kise were even worried that he had left without telling them. Maybe it was nothing but to Kuroko who never gained more than 2 minutes attention span from the people around him, it was everything.

Warmth crept into his heart and colored his face with a shy blush. Maybe he finally found the place where he truly belonged.

* * *

><p>Late in the evening, Midorima finally saw Akashi again.<p>

"Where have you been all day? I didn't see you in class."

Akashi held out a piece of paper to the wizard, "Had permission to prepare a regime for Kuroko. I heard you skipped the whole morning. And so did the other three."

Midorima adjusted his glasses as he took the paper, "I waited for him to finish going through the prefect list."

"Why did the four of you stay behind with him?"

Midorima was about to answer but then he paused. Why did the four of them stayed behind with Kuroko? They could have just told him to go through the list and tell him they were done for the day. They could have made it back to class. Actually they could have told Kuroko to go through the list without them or during the time Kuroko had no classes.

"I…actually have no reason to back up our actions."

Akashi quirked an eyebrow, "Oookay. Well, we'll introduce him tonight to everyone and we can start the regime tomorrow. I'll need to see the four of you later to divide the tasks."

"You're pretty worked up about finding his color, Akashi." Midorima pointed out.

Akashi gave him a half smile, "Problem?"

"No but I rarely see you so dedicated. The last time you were this worked up was when you tried casting spells without your wand."

"Shut it. It was a one time thing."

The meeting started with Nijimura taking attendance. When it came to Kuroko's name, no one saw the pale hand that had lifted up except for Akashi, Midorima, Aomine, Kise and Murasakibara. The five prefects actually watched Nijimura scanning the room and literally not see Kuroko's raised hand.

Aomine lifted his, "Um…chief?"

"Yes, Aomine?"

"Kuroko's right there beside Kise."

"That's absurd, he isn't-" Nijimura looked back to where Kise was standing and just stopped to process Kuroko's sudden presence in his view, "-there.. How did-"

Half the room gasped and just gawked at Kuroko. Akashi stepped forward and pulled Kuroko along with him to stand in front of everyone, "Prefects, meet your not-so-new member. His name is Kuroko Tetsuya. Please take good care of him. He is currently under my charge fyi." The first assistant prefect faced Kuroko, "Anything you want to say to them?"

Kuroko fidgeted as he spoke, "I'm not familiar with the responsibilities of a prefect so I hope everyone would be so kind as to inform me if any of my future actions go against the rules or etiquette. Thank you."

Nijimura was still in disbelief. So, Akashi took over the meeting and managed to go through all the agendas Nijimura had prepared earlier to be explained to all the prefects. After all was said and done, the meeting was adjourned and the prefects went on to carry out their night duties.

The Generation of Miracles stayed behind as ordered by Akashi, leaving Kuroko feeling at lost as to what he was supposed to do next. In the end, Kise pulled him along to discuss the regime as well.

Kuroko was reluctant to but the Generation of Miracles seemed unphased. Akashi even took the liberty to thank Kuroko for deciding to join them.

"It'll be easier to discuss with you instead of referring to your class schedule."

Kuroko nodded, "What exactly will I be doing?"

Akashi shrugged, "Simple exercises I assume. Multiple professors listed these activities. Most consist of casting various spells and will help emit your dominant trait. We have different classes so it took me quite some time to decide when and who will help you with them but we can work it out."

Akashi displayed Kuroko's special training on an empty wall with the help of a simple temporary carving spell. It was…perfect. Kuroko could still attend his classes as usual and when he didn't have classes, he would go practice with any of the available Generation of Miracles.

"We'll teach you and then we'll demonstrate. Training period depends on how much time you have, at least three times per week. If you can't make it, inform any one of us alright?"

Kuroko did not respond to that but he did frown and pout his lips. He didn't really know how to say 'How on earth will I find you guys or vice versa?'

Aomine laughed at Kuroko's expression, "Oh god your face!" He created 2 wisps in his hand, "Know how to make these?"

Kuroko shook his head, "What are they?"

"They're communication tools." Midorima answered.

"Tools?"

"Yeah watch!" Kise happily chimed as he too created 2 wisps in his hand, "Murasakicchi! Go to your post!"

"Roger~"

Murasakibara waved Kuroko goodbye before he used the familiar pink powder to teleport to his night duty position near the gates of Teiko.

Kise and Aomine whispered to their respective wisps and flexed their hand, letting the wisps move swiftly away. Not a minute later, a wisp came flying towards them. It burst right beside Kuroko's ear and he could hear, "Night night~"

He didn't know why but he laughed at that simple message. God knows what the hell Kise and Aomine sent the purple head.

Akashi chuckled, "Aomine will teach you that tomorrow and-"

"Like this?" Kuroko asked.

Without any of them noticing, Kuroko had formed his own wisp. To create one, a wizard needs to materialize an extremely small portion of his/her magical energy. Clearly Kuroko had proven that he has some form of magic but simply colorless. Even the wisp in Kuroko's hand was…white instead of the usual golden hue.

Aomine urged him on without caring about the color of Kuroko's wisp, "Go on. Send it back to the big guy."

Kuroko followed Aomine and Kise's earlier example and whispered to his wisp. He could feel it vibrating in his hand, absorbing his words, "Goodnight to you too."

He flexed his wrist and watched the wisp race towards its destination.

Akashi cleared his throat, "Okay, that's one lesson checked off. We're off to a good start, Kuroko. Tomorrow, you'll train with Aomine after your history class."

* * *

><p>After their shared classes, Aomine took Kuroko to a place to begin their practice. It was already 4 in the evening but two hours was enough for some training.<p>

'Training' was probably an overstatement.

Aomine was probably more of a reading buddy than a teacher or trainer. The spells Aomine taught him were basic spells like levitating objects or non-destructive offense spells. Each of the spells Aomine casted had a dark blue hue while Kuroko's was a barely visible white hue. Aomine wasn't easily discouraged.

"It's actually really hard to tell the strength of your magic Tetsu…Maybe that's why we can't see your dominant trait."

Kuroko stiffened at hearing his nickname but quickly got over it and waved his wand playfully, "How do you tell the strength of your magic?"

"Well… I guess you could say the diameter of your color? When you cast your spell?"

Kuroko squinted his eyes, "What is that even supposed to mean?"

Aomine sighed, "You know! The stronger I cast my spell, the more my color will be visible. Like this!"

The prefect waved his wand with great enthusiasm and casted an offensive spell to the wall of the empty classroom they were in. Kuroko watched as Aomine's color of magic intensified and true to Aomine's words, the diameter of his spell was in fact bigger than it was before. The previous spells did nothing to the wall but when Aomine added strength to his spell, the wall crumbled easily enough, revealing the faces of extremely shocked students who were studying 'Body Language'.

Professor Aida fumed angrily when she caught sight of the wizard at fault, "Aomine Daiki!"

"Sorry sorry sorry!"

Nijimura suddenly peeked through the wall, "Seriously? Again?"

"I said I was sorry!" Aomine flexed his wand in quick gestures and started fixing the hole.

"How many walls have you destroyed?" Kuroko asked as he watched the stones and debris place itself back to its original position.

Aomine shook his head with a smile, "Can't say I'm proud of the number, Tetsu…"

"52!" shouted Nijimura just before the hole was closed up.

"Hey that time at the prefects' common room didn't count!"

When the hole was finally fixed, Aomine sighed, "If we're going to continue, we might need to practice somewhere else. How do you feel about the field?"

"I'm okay with that."

And so, the two prefects later found themselves at Teiko's biggest field. Aomine had brought six wooden figures for target practices with him and arranged them in a straight alignment.

He pulled Kuroko with him until they were a few feet away from the targets. Aomine took in a deep breath, "Okay, try to match the strength of my magic alright?"

"I'll try."

Aomine's first spell destroyed the first target completely in a blink of an eye. It was powerful. The targets weren't easy to destroy as they were built to withstand magic up to some degree. Aomine's color shone vibrantly and the spell was huge.

When it was Kuroko's turn, Aomine moved to the side to observe the color of Kuroko's magic, "Remember, give it strength. Cast with all you got, Tetsu."

Kuroko took a deep breath and waved his wand with great force. Aomine couldn't see the diameter of the spell nor the color of it but the second target burst into pieces. Kuroko had used almost the same amount of strength but his color still did not show.

"That is very bizarre… Usually when you cast a spell with that much strength, you should be able to see at least a streak of your dominant trait but I saw nothing."

"Sorry…"

"Why are you sorry? It wouldn't be fun if we already found your color! C'mon, let's try again."

Kuroko got into a stance and readily pointed his wand at the target. He flexed his arm again and casted with more strength than before.

A white creature popped out from the ground right behind the third target. When Aomine suddenly realised it, he only managed to say, "Watch out!"

Kuroko saw the small bunny-like creature just a few seconds after he had cast the spell. Thanks to his quick thinking, Kuroko pulled the spell back in the last second. The colorless spell dispersed and the third target only swayed slightly. The colorles wizard sighed from relief.

"How…did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"You nullified your own spell."

"Yeah… I thought everyone could do that." he covered up almost too quickly.

"Tetsu, that wasn't normal. I've never seen anyone do that. Not even Akashi can do that. It's unheard of!" Aomine strode towards Kuroko, "You can't simply pull back a spell!"

Kuroko shook his head, "I don't know… It's just instinct. I saw the creature; I didn't want to harm it. So I…cancelled my spell."

Aomine stared at Kuroko for a few minutes before he turned around walked until he was a few feet in front of Kuroko, "Shoot me."

"What?"

"Shoot me. Cast a spell on me as hard as you did to destroy the second target. Only this time, pull it back."

Kuroko's eyes widened, "Are you crazy?"

"Just do it!"

The colorless wizard hesitated but when he saw the determination in Aomine's eyes, he complied. Kuroko cast a spell with all his strength.

Aomine could feel the intensity of the colorless magic. Just before it reached him, he felt the heavy oncoming force disappear.

"What the-…"

Kuroko rushed to him, "Are you alright?"

Aomine nodded in a daze. After finally regaining his composure, the prefect turned to Kuroko, "Can you teach me that?"

* * *

><p>"What do you mean no progress?" Akashi asked sternly.<p>

Aomine sighed, "Look. We practiced for a good two hours. No matter how much strength he put into his spells, there was no color! We used dummies and everything! His spells destroyed them as hard as I destroyed mine!"

The first assistant prefect shook his head, "Fine… It's fine, we've still got the whole list of activities to go through with him."

Akashi made his way to leave the prefects' common room but Aomine stopped him, "Wait! Akashi, there's something else…"

The red head stood still before turning towards the blue-haired prefect, "And what would that be?"

Aomine took out his wand and stared at it with concentration. He then walked towards one side of the wall only to face the opposite wall. He made a gesture to warn Akashi not to move, "Just watch alright?"

Inhaling through his mouth, Aomine swung his arm and cast a magnificient spell to the wall infront of him. It would surely destroy it. The wall would break into pieces and Aomine would laugh sheepishly, apologize and put it back together again. That was how it always went.

Just as the spell was about to hit, Aomine pulled his hand back to his side swiftly, lowering his wand. In that instant, his spell disintegrated into blue sparkly tendrils that disappeared as they hit the ground.

Akashi's reaction was laughable per say. Aomine had never seen the red head's eyes so wide.

"Tetsu didn't make any progress. But I did." Aomine gulped, "We practiced this…reverse thingy for 30 minutes…on each other."

Akashi was storming towards the prefect, "What on earth were the two of you thinking?!"

"No no no! You don't understand!" Aomine raised his voice with confidence, "Akashi don't you see? We can actually pull back our spells! Once your intention changes so will they!" The prefect combed his fingers through his short hair, "Akashi….Tetsu is…different. I can't really tell why but… when we practiced just now, it felt like I've been doing it forever."

Aomine slowly lifted his wand and stared at it, "Like he taught me…something I'd forgotten…"

Akashi crossed his arms, "Daiki, go to sleep. I'm relieving you off your night duty."

"Oh c'mon!"

"No. You've used up enough of your stength with Kuroko already."

"Well yeah, I guess you're right. I mean, Tetsu fainted."

"WHAT?"

"I carried him to the infimary!"

Akashi's eyes widened, "AOMINE DAIKI I TOLD YOU TO PRACTISE WITH HIM, NOT TIRE HIM OUT!"

"I'M SORRY!" Aomine shouted cowardly.

The red-haired prefect flailed his arms in the air, "You are so unbelievable…" were his last words before he used the teleportation powder.

* * *

><p>The infimary was empty. Akashi groaned out his frustration. It was only seven in the evening. If Kuroko was admitted at six, there was no way the nurse would discharge him so soon. The red head strode to the main counter of the infirmary and called upon one of the nurse.<p>

"Excuse me, ma'am, was there a wizard admitted earlier by the name of Kuroko Tetsuya?"

The nurse gave Akashi a perplexed look, "No, I'm afraid not."

The prefect inwardly facepalmed himself. Of course they didn't notice the accursed colorless wizard. Kuroko had probably woken up and went back to his room.

Akashi left the infirmary and proceeded to make a wisp in his hand. He needed closure on Kuroko's condition for the next training practice. If the wizard felt too weak and needed a day or two to rest, he wouldn't want to push him. As the headmaster had said, Kuroko was still new to magic. He probably wasn't used to casting so many spells in the same day. The wisp flared with Akashi's simple question of Kuroko's wellbeing and floated away calmly.

Curious about the slow-moving wisp, Akashi followed it. The wisp usually slowed down when it was close to its target.

The red head followed the wisp until he saw it turn to the staircase that led to the main corridors of the classrooms. The staircase recognized Akashi as a prefect and continued its sleep. The wisp was bouncing lightly down the stairs as Akashi followed behind it by 3 steps.

At the end of the staircase, the wisp merely turned right before Akashi heard it dispersed. Hurriedly, he made the sharp turn. There he saw, a panting Kuroko, leaning heavily on the wall.

"Kuroko!"

Kuroko turned and gave the prefect a warm smile, "Good evening, Akashi.."

Akashi rushed to Kuroko's side just in time to help the wizard hold himself up on shaky legs.

"I need to get you back to the infirmary."

Kuroko gripped the red head's robe as hard as he could, "No!" The colorless wizard felt his head swim so he opted to lean it on Akashi's shoulder, mumbling quite coherently, "…no… infirmary…nullifies…can't…"

"Kuroko, you don't need magic in such a condition. I forbid you from it. Now, just come with me to the-"

The colorless wizard wrapped a single around Akashi and held on tight, "…please…!" he pleaded as he stared up into Akashi's eyes, "..just…for tonight…promise…"

It'd be irresponsible for Akashi to abide to Kuroko's request but as he looked back into the wizard's eyes, he felt something tug in his head; similar to when trying to recall a memory. In the end, the red-haired prefect sighed, "Fine. But I will not allow you to go anywhere without an escort. Let me send you back to your room."

Kuroko let out a breathless laugh, "About that… Akashi…can you keep a secret?"

* * *

><p>"Kuroko, why did you bring us here?"<p>

Akashi had Kuroko's right arm over his shoulders and a hand on the colorless wizard's hip; assisting him with basic walking steps. Can Akashi keep a secret? Sure. Can Akashi send his prefect to a forbidden tower? Sure. Can Akashi believe that his prefect declared the tower as his room? No fucking way.

"I told you. That's my room." Kuroko pointed out blankly.

Although Akashi was very reluctant, he was still rather curious about the mysterious colorless wizard. As Aomine had said, Kuroko was different.

With Kuroko limping forward, Akashi walked towards the door of the tower. Taking a closer look, he realized that the padlock was still present.

"Kuroko, it's locked."

Kuroko smiled at Akashi. With a simple wave of his hand, the intricate lock grind its gears to unlock itself. The padlock twisted and plucked itself off the door, floating on thin air. It was surely a night full of surprises for Akashi.

"I know that you have a lot of questions, Akashi…"

"No shit." Akashi smirked.

Kuroko chuckled as they made their way inside the tower together. The shape shifted thorny vine-like stairs hissed at them. Akashi was about to back away from it, pulling Kuroko with him but the wizard instead pried himself from the red head.

The colorless wizard sighed, "It's alright, it's just me."

As if it understood, the vines quieted down.

"Akashi, I'm not sure how you would perceive me right now or how the others would if they knew. But… can you keep this a secret from them?" Kuroko asked with a soft voice.

Akashi had a book of questions. But none of the questions or its answers would change how the red head saw Kuroko. He was the weirdest wizard Akashi would ever get the chance to meet, that was for sure. And nothing could change his opinion.

He didn't know why, but Akashi moved closer towards Kuroko and cupped the wizards cheek, "It's not good to keep secrets from us, you know? Especially from me."

Something powerful surged into those words, digging and attacking both Akashi and Kuroko's core. It was as though…they weren't quite themselves. Akashi felt his palm flare up with a burning desire to linger on Kuroko's skin, to ensure the wizard's safety and to never leave his side.

Kuroko shied away with a smile, "I'll try not to.. When the time comes, you'll know. Eventually."

The red head blinked his eyes and denied him his thoughts. Akashi nodded, "Right. Yeah, you're right. I'll go now. Will you be ok?"

The colorless wizard leaned backwards, making Akashi watch how the vines readily caught him, wrapping up soft tendrils around his limbs, "Yeah, they've got me."

He should be forcing answers out of Kuroko but somehow…he didn't. He just let the wizard climb up the staircase slowly. After Akashi left, the padlock fastened itself back into place. The red head walked away from the tower and paused to look back at it. The palm of his hand was still tingling from where he had touched Kuroko's face.

* * *

><p>Kuroko stumbled into the circular room at the top of the tower. He was wheezing badly and cold sweat drenched his robe. His legs gave in and he fell in the middle of the room. There was no bed or furniture, there was only the hard stone floor.<p>

The colorless wizard laid his palms flat on the ground and concentrated. He didn't expect for everything to progress so fast. He didn't expect to remember so much. Soon, a large rune lit up from underneath him, bathing the empty room with a serene white light.

Kuroko could finally breath properly. He felt his magic return to him. The rune helped replenish his used up energy. In just a few seconds, he could feel the barriers he had put up around the school strengthening; he could feel every single wizard that was safe inside his protection bubble and all the movements of the prefects. He could feel everything.

The wizard used his arms to sit up and let the rune refuel him with the strength from the surrounding earth. It was the only way that he knew how to stop himself from collapsing again.

When finally in his right mind and healthy body, Kuroko sat with his legs crossed and looked around the empty room. He didn't remember the tower. Or more like, he couldn't remember the tower yet. But he had started remembering…other things…

He remembered Midorima a little. No, just a silhouette of him. He had yet to remember Kise and Murasakibara. But he definitely remembered Aomine.

The same gestures of the wand, the same brute strength of his spells, the same shining smile.

_"Tetsu!"_

And the exact…same…nickname.

Kuroko finally let all his emotions out. He cried alone in the tower, remembering mere shadows of the friends he had stood by with during the great war. He didn't want to push any of the current wizards to remember their shared past but he couldn't help but teach the current Aomine the spell Aomine himself had taught him; the spell that cancelled out all intentional spells. With a simple change of intention, any spell could be dispersed. Unfortunately, not all wizards could master such a difficult technique.

Wizards cast magic to learn, to practice, to defeat; its sole goal is to suceed the spell casted. To cancel out a spell is to want to fail and to lose. No wizard wants to be on the short end of the stick.

After Aomine had learned it, Kuroko could see a spark of recognition in his eyes. But Kuroko had fainted before he could see any further. Waking up to find himself alone in the infirmary put him in a panicked state. If he was an hour late to replenish, he would have-…

Kuroko shook his head and took a deep breath. He brought his knees up and hugged them close, hiding his face in his arms. He didn't remember much about his past self as a wizard. He didn't get the opportunity to because he was reborn into a human family with vague knowledge of magic. If it wasn't for the headmaster finding him, he would have never remembered anything. Kuroko sighed and tried to remember even a glimpse of their faces; the people whom he had called his friends.

Kise and Murasakibara were…difficult to picture. Midorima was slightly clearer. The green head used to wear an emerald green robe. He mastered everything there was to master and was the wizard who created Kuroko's replenishing rune. The bigger the rune, the faster the process. Aomine was clearer than Midorima because of that stupid idiotic smile on his face and the unique way he casted spells. Then, there was only Akashi left. Kuroko remembered the most about Akashi. Because they were more than just friends. Kuroko had started remembering Akashi since he was five years old, when he was still a clueless human. The years went by and Kuroko started to remember all their conversations and days together but he could never pinpoint what Akashi looked like. But after those words...

_"It's not good to keep secrets from us, you know? Especially from me."_

Kuroko remembered. He remembered those red irises that were always looking at him. He remembered the same smile that Akashi would bestow on him each and every time their eyes met. He remembered the same voice saying nothing but kind words to him.

Kuroko froze. Tears sprang up in his eyes again because Akashi was the absolute worse. How dare he repeated the exact same words he had said in the past. How dare he touch his face with the same compassionate look in his eyes. How dare he forget who Kuroko used to be.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Iza-chan, I'm gonna use your AU to make a heartbreaking AkaKuro loop story and there is nothing that you can do to stop me.

Kuroko has limited to no memories of his past at all. He does not remember how to cast magic as how he had in the past but he is starting to. Some of his memories pop up at random times and sometimes, he unconsciously picks up his old habits. Kuroko is still not sure of many things so please don't ask why he doesn't just blurt out about 'them'. If I found out I was a badass wizard with badass friends, I'd probably let them remember it on their own. If we're meant to be, we're meant to be hahahaha

Depending on the number of words of the next chapter, this may be a four-shot. Tune in next week! Now, on to Imprisonment!


End file.
